Talk:Patchpelt
Concerns * The intro is not above spoiler tags, or spoiler free. Also contains statements of usual that are inappropriate, as we don't see enough gatherings to say what's usual. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 19:12, 14 January 2008 (UTC) * History needs to be completed * Categories need to be added [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 19:12, 14 January 2008 (UTC) * Needs quotes. Rubytail 19:09, July 22, 2012 (UTC) *Bluestar's Prophecy could be expanded. Patchpelt's mates OMG it's just been cofirmed by the letter vicky sent me ,answering my questions about the family tree that Frostfur and Brindleface's father was patchpelt,that means that he was mate to Robinwing and dustpelt and ravenpaw are half syblings to brindleface and Frostfur!!!!-- 13:55, October 30, 2009 (UTC) As far as we know, Patchpelt didn't HAVE a mate. he probably did, but we don't know who. That is if he even had one at all. Dustpelt and Ravenpaw's respective parents are unknown, so how did they come into this whole mess? And no one knows who Brindleface and Frostfur's father is.--Dragonfrost 18:52, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Supposedly he mated wiht his sister Willowpelt to get Graystripe... WHAT???? Website family trees are false. I don't know about Frostfur and Brindleface's father though. I don't know, but could it have maybe been Fuzzypelt? I don't even know why I think that I just do. For some reason that I don't even know it makes the most sense--Nightfall101 04:08, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Everyone says that Frostfur and Brindleface's dad is FuzzypeltArtimas Hunter 23:22, January 12, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter I know Willowpelt is not Patchpelt's mate so someone should delete it. AppleDapple 03:19, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, on the official Warriors website, it says that Dappletail & ??? are the parents of Spottedleaf and Willowpelt, and then, it goes down, and says that Patchpelt & Willowpelt are the parents of Graystripe, but there is another line coming from Patchpelt, but it only says ??? and it says that Patchpelt is Longtail's father too, so Longtail and Graystripe are half brothers i guess? Is there really any proof that Graystripe and Longtail's father is Patchpelt????????????????????????????????????? The Erins have confirmed it. *sigh* Raven Randomness! 00:25, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Skyfeather told me that Vicky confirmed that Patchpelt and Willowpelt are Graystripe's parents on her facebook silver[[User talk:Silverdapple |'squid']] { eo !} 15:50, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I strongly suspect that he mated with Goldenflower; after all, Swiftpaw is a black-and-white tom with amber eyes, exactly Patchpelt's description. ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 21:44, June 12, 2010 (UTC) The way it is now Patchpelt is Willowpelt's mate and brother I don't think that is right Ugh, it actually is confirmed that Willowpelt was his mate. On Vicky's facebook page. It creeps me out though. *shudders* Paleclaw 12:13, February 27, 2011 (UTC) This sight is not correct, If you go onto the Warriors main sight you can see that Willowpelt is NOT Patchpelt's sister. Well, Erin said the family tree is mostly incorrect and in Bluestars prophecy they are bro and sis 1 they are from different litters 2 they might have not known they shared any relation and 3 please sigh your posts and I recomed the fourms for any more patch/willow talk. thanks--Velvetstar I am a leader 13:05, December 24, 2013 (UTC) the great sycamore It was Smallear who climbed to the top of the Great Sycamore, not Patchpelt. Ravenflight92 Woodenshippers Unite! 17:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) You're right. The entire Into the Wild section is wrong. Graypaw tells Firepaw that Smallear climbed the Great Sycamore, and then states it was still a sapling. Lionheart didn't say that. I don't even think Patchpelt does anything in this book. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 23:18, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Take it to the fourms please. What kind of mysterious stuff is going on with those elders? I often wonder, do we read the same book?.. The first time I read this name was in "Fire and Ice", chapter XIV, as I remember. When Yellowfang tells Firestar that Patchpelt and kittens are ill. SMALLEAR is the cat who climbed on Great Sycamore! And it's been said by FIREHEART to CINDERPAW during their territory learning in chapter IX. In "Into the Wild" Graypaw tells Firepaw why Halftail isn't able to climb on a tree, there's no any Patchpelt and appearance at all. Please correct me if I am wrong, if you can give me some quotes prooving that the information about those elders appearing here is right, I'll better be gone for spread my fury on Russian Warriors publisher =) Rape'n'Blood (talk) 03:35, January 11, 2014 (UTC) I've downloaded the English edition of "Into the Wild" and using page search found that it is totally coincides with the Russian one - all is as I said - there is no any Smallears nor Patchpelts climbed on sycamore, so I'm going to redact the articles. Rape'n'Blood (talk) 03:59, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Bluestar' s Prophecy On his side are two Bluestar's Prophecy sections. Can someone fix it? [[User:Rainbreath|'Rain']][[User Talk:Rainbreath|'breath']] 09:27, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Willowpelt At the end of the Bluestar's Prophecy section, is says that Longtail mated with Willowpelt, his sister! Since when was Willowpelt his sister? She also is not listed in the "sisters" section.?? -Mallie Since Swiftbreeze had another litter in bluestars prophecy which was spotted leaf Redtail, and WILLOWPELT!!!! :Take all chatter to the Off-wiki Forum, please. 13:35, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Let me get this straight Willowpelt/Whitestorm=Sorreltail, Rainwhisker, Sootfur Willowpelt/Patchpelt=Graystripe Willowpelt/Tawnyspots=Darkstripe O.O Make up your MIND, Willowpelt! Patchpelt/Robinwing=Longtail So, Willowpelt had 3 mates, Patchpelt had two, one of which was his SISTER, and Sorreltail, Graystripe, and Darkstripe are half-siblings. Is this right? Because if it is...o_O 16:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC) That means that Graystripe kills his own brother in The Darkest Hour (Original Series, Book 5) when Darkstripe attacks Firestar and tries to kill him... do they know that they're related? Because they also fight when Darkstripe feeds Sorreltail (then Sorrelkit) deathberries (Also in the Darkest Hour). Wow, they fight a lot, don't they. Also, isn't it weird (and funny) that they both have "stripe" in their names, and a stripe?Icefire7773 23:54, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Icefire7773 Patchpelt had one sister; Leopardfoot. :Willowpelt, Redtail, and Spottedleaf are his siblings from a later litter. -- 19:03, September 3, 2010 (UTC) References? Need to be fixed. 05:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Wildheart, just don't use rich-text editing, and it won't mess up. :) 21:03, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Mates I noticed that he mated with his sister. Isn't that kinda weird? ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 04:12, August 7, 2011 (UTC) This isn't helping improve the article, please take general chatter elsewhere. 04:19, August 7, 2011 (UTC) CAN WE PLZ JUST GET OVER THE FACT THAT PATCHPELT AND WILLOWPELT MATED!!!! this has happened b4, maybe not exactly, but birchfall and whitewing r related, dustpelt and ferncloud r related, this doesn't matter to the cats, all they know is kin and siblings, thats it, the erins do this all the time, redtail shld not have had sandstorm, so squirrelflight, leafpool, lionblaze, jayfeather, and hollyleaf should not be alive, ashfur and squirrelflight r related also, so can we please get over it and help the articles? 22:17, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle Shouldn't it say that he went to StarClan because Erin Hunter said that they were probably at Firestar's naming ceremony but weren't named? it doesn't say on his page that willowpelt is his sister. could someone please change that so it does? ThanksAgentexas (talk) 04:19, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Crookedstar's Promise "Does not appear but is listed in the allegiances." The next line says Ottersplash asks him about Leopardfoot. Isn't that an appearance? Redtail was Patchpelt's brother but he is listed as a sister in his relationships if someone could fix this it would be appreciated. --WaltzingAshes (talk) 03:47, December 13, 2016 (UTC) It must be an issue with your browser or computer itself. Redtail appears as his brother for me. The template problem has been fixed. 03:52, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Patchpelt.... For some reason, Willowpelt's his sister, right? Apparently, she's his mate too... If they had Grey/Graystripe together, does that mean that Grey/Graystripe's birth is illegal in some countries? And, why are they together in the first place? My brother is simply annoying, I don't really know why they would do... well, that. Quillflight (talk) 20:37, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Do Cats Even care though? I get that they have humanoid personalities but they still have all the instinct to survive, I mean, my friend has a cat and she may be pregnant with her siblings kittens, and they're not overreacting. (other than they need to get spayed and neutered...) These are actual wild cats so they could care less! And these are books, I'm pretty sure not everything in here are targeted for children. - Burning-amber (talk) 22:17, March 27, 2019 (UTC) Honestly, these are animals, so it's not like relations matter. Besides, Dustpelt and Ferncloud are uncle and niece so there's another example of incest. Willowpelt x Patchpelt Willowpelt x Patchpelt is incest. They are brother and sister. I don't care if they weren't from the same litter, it's still incest. Darkpaw the cat (talk) 06:45, August 24, 2018 (UTC) we get it. stop bringing it up all the time. 06:46, August 24, 2018 (UTC) There's literally 5 posts about it on this page already lol. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98'']] 13:02, August 24, 2018 (UTC)